Jingo
Jingo '''(full name '''Jingo Màoxiǎn) is the main protagonist of the Jingo series, one of the last Orosian humans, and was formerly the only human living in Orose for a long period of time. He is a teenage boy who wields a magic staff that he found one day while out on a walk. He uses this newfound weapon to battle Pim and his "warrior army," along with other forces of evil. Personality Jingo is a fifteen year old adventurer who will stop at nothing to protect his home country of Orose. Outgoing and having a strong sense of justice, though he can be a little cocky or even gullible at times. But he'll always do what he thinks is right. Because he is so strongly filled with a fiery passion for what he believes is just, this adventure loving teen is determined to overcome any obstacle that comes at him, not too unlike his nemesis, and will not stop fighting until Pim is permanently locked away and peace is restored. In this way, he could be described as "stubborn" or unyielding. Although he despises Pim, Jingo will never give into that hate and take Pim's life, as he doesn't believe in killing when unnecessary. In fact, Icero's death currently haunts and pains the hero from time to time, and he still feels guilt despite knowing that taking the ice conquorer's life was his ony viable option at the time. This is due to Jingo deep down viewing murder as immoral, and a waste of life, in nearly any scenario. Indeed, if he can, he'll stop his allies from going too far and threatening the lives of a villian. However, he is known to have killed at least one monster in his history, suggesting that he might not hold evil, lower level monsters in high regard; possibly due to them seemingly possessing a lower level sentience. Overall though Jingo greatly values life, even the lives of those that are wicked, and believes anyone could change for the better. Jingo loves to explore, naturally going on walks regularly (even before he had a weapon to defend against Pim's army of monsters), and is still discovering something new about Orose every day. In his free time he likes to explore, self reflect, and have fun with his friends. He's known to enjoy playing videogames on the occasion, and in addition, he favors spicy food, all according to his Jingo Beyond profile card. Appearance Jingo is a young Orosian boy of slender build and average height, whose skin color is fair, and who has white hair that gradually turns black towards the back. Said hair is styled in a way that can best be compared to a paintbrush or toothpaste, which Jingo thinks looks cool. It is actually stylised after the headshape of the Mofians, a monster race of people that raised him, as a tribute of sorts. During The Adventures of Jingo and Jingo 2, he wears a red sleeveless jacket with a blue shirt and pants, and a white cape that hangs back and splits two-ways (though in the first two releases of The Adventures of Jingo, it does not split and is instead just a regular cape). It is this look that happens to carry over to some of his appearances in other games at the time. In the canceled Jingo 3, Jingo would've retained the same general appearance he had in Jingo 2, however with some revisions; Jingo would've had sky-blue eyes, and a dark-gray (as opposed to blue) shirt and pants. Although Jingo 3 was scrapped, this appearance does show up in Jingo 2 Recoded as one of the alternate skins the player may choose for Jingo at the beginning of a level. Later, in Jingo Legends, Jingo mostly retains the same appearance that he had in the first two games. The difference however, is that he loses the jacket and now has brown eyes. He also gains a leather belt (a detail that would later be included in the re-releases of Jingo 2). Additionally, the gloves from Jingo 2 are completely absent. Jingo Beyond, an upcoming comic series, has him go back to wearing the jacket and fingerless gloves. During this time the cape has been replaced by a scarf, which hangs behind Jingo in a similar way the cape used to. Jingo's eye color is brown, as seen in Jingo Legends and the default skin in Jingo 2 Recoded. However, in other parts of the series (such as Jingo 2/Jingo 2 Remastered, the Classic Skin in Jingo 2 Recoded, all versions of The Adventures of Jingo, and the upcoming Jingo Beyond) his eyes are colored black, likely for aesthetic reasons. History Backstory For reasons unknown, a human baby was brought to and abandoned in Mofa Village. Here, the child was discovered by a monster race of people, the mofians, who decidedly raised the child with love and care, and educated him the best they can. Although they knew the boy's first name through means unknown, they did not know his surname or if he even had one. Thus, the mofians chose a surname for the baby themselves: Maoxian, meaning "adventure" or "to take risks," in their old language. Jingo Beyond: Prologue The Adventures of Jingo Jingo, as of this point, is a 12-year-old who found a Magic Staff one day while he was on one of his walks. He hates The Evil Warrior King (Pim) and his minions for ruining his home country. Although he has almost no clue on how to use staffs, he goes off to the Sky Ruins anyways to go defeat some Bo-Bos. After clearing the Sky Ruins, an old man, who self-proclaims himself to be a master at weilding staffs, teaches Jingo all he knows. After this, he says that Jingo must clear all three of Pim's dungeons, so Jingo does just that. First he heads to the Drago Castle with the intention of defeating the dragos and their king (whom work for Pim). Though a difficult task, Jingo managed to defeat King Drago, clearing the Drago Castle. Now there was only one thing left to do: Defeat Pim himself. Jingo marches onward to Pim's main headquarters, Pim Castle. After a fierce battle, Jingo is victorious. With his entire army defeated, and his body in a damaged state, Pim is forced to retreat from his own castle and recuperate-- but not before he vows to have his revenge on Jingo... Jingo Versus Icero It has been a couple weeks since Pim was defeated and had disappeared. Jingo heard of Pim's twin brother and wielder of ice magic who lives in the snowy mountains, who has built up his own smaller army and is planning a conquest of his own. The young adventurer decides to take matters into his own hands. Jingo enters the Ice Palace and, after beating up the monsters, finally encounters Icero. Icero tells him that he can not believe his brother could lose to some random kid like Jingo, and snatches his Magic Staff, throwing it into a nearby spike pit. Jingo has no choice but to rely on his own strength and push Icero into the spike pit, otherwise he'll be frozen to death by Icero's snowstorm. Icero is pushed into the spike pit and impaled, killing him. Jingo manages to retrieve his staff and leave, but not without feeling remorse for going against his own code and taking another's life... Jingo 2 An unspecified amount of time later, Pim has recovered, and returns with three new dungeons each more treacherous than the last. Jingo goes off to clear these dungeons and to save Orose from Pim once more, starting off by clearing the Red Velvet Castle. Along the way, he meets Tigzon at the Aqua Blue Sanctuary, who is in search of his friend's Puffie, which is later revealed to have been stolen by the king of the Hoplins and servant of Pim: Lop Lop. Jingo defeats Lop Lop and returns the puffie to Tigzon, who thanks him. Jingo eventually makes it to Pim's new headquarters: the Ivory Castle. There, a battle between Jingo and Pim persues, with Jingo winning once again. After this, Jingo locks Pim (along with Lop Lop) up in a magic-proof cage developed by the Mofians in the nearby Mofa Village. The cage neutralizes Pim's abilities, making it seemingly impossible for him to escape, and this is where the warrior king remains for the next three years. First timeskip With Pim locked up, the "Warrior Army" disperses and peace is finally returned to Orose. Not too much is known of what occured in this timeframe. What is known is that Jingo returned to his hobby of adventuring and exploring, taking a number of vacations away from Orose. Moreover, the hero's travels as seen in Sploder Brawlers Melee, Racket Frog, Racket Frog Typhoon, Tigzon Island, Skyward Heroes and Petit Flashback most likely took place throughout these three years. (See History in other games and media for more info) Jingo Legends Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Second timeskip For the next six months Pim lies low, not storming up any schemes. He disbands his Warrior Army, which leaves our hero temporarily relieved... Sploder Superstars Blast During this break in activity, Jingo participates in a sports competition in Kudzu known as "Blast," sponsored by Spiral Inc., along with some of his friends. Upon hearing of this event, Pim enters as well, in an attempt to destroy Jingo at something for once. Jingo manages to win against Pim, and makes it to the finals. Jingo Beyond Quotes Sploder Curiously, Jingo has never spoken in the main series Sploder games. However, he has had lines of dialogue in games outside of the Jingo series, such as in Skyward Heroes and Sploder Brawlers Melee. Other "GOOD MORROW, MY FiNE SPLODERiAN." - The SploderianRich Show - Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny "I COULDN'T FiND YOU AT YOUR HOUSE. I FiGURED THE DUMP WAS THE CLOSEST PLACE." - The SploderianRich Show - Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny "YOU MAKE A GENOCiDE SOUND LiKE A PAPERCUT." - The SploderianRich Show - Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny "I CAN'T BREATHE." - The SploderianRich Show - Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny "THiNGS MAY LOOK BLEAK, BUT I HAVE FAiTH iN SPLOSiON CiTY." - The SploderianRich Show - Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny "DO YOU EVER REALiZE HOW DEEP PUDDLES ARE?" - The SploderianRich Show - Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny "HAVE FUN WiTH THAT TRAiNWRECK." - The SploderianRich Show - Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny Beyond History in other games and media Jingo appears in a number of other Sploder games from outside the Jingo series. Many of these appearances are either considered an alternate universe, non-canon, or semi-canon but unimportant to the Jingo series. Sploder Brawlers Story mode A being known as the Universal Overlord has taken over many universes, and he has arrived to a new one to take over- Jingo's universe. He has mind controlled a number of renowned heroes (Sonic, Mario, Mega Man, Link, etc.) to serve him. He also has created a Giant Mutated Puffie and a shadow clone of Tigzon, called Shadow Tigzon. In response to this, Geoff (the creator of Sploder.com) teleports eight heroes to his house, telling them that only they can save the universe from the Universal Overlord. These heroes are Tigzon, Petit, Solar Sniper, Micro Boy, Zeon, Puzzle Guy, Steve (from Minecraft), and Jingo himself. He names this group of heroes "Team Sploder Brawlers," and send them off in a jet to the Universal Overlord's castle in the sky. While there, the team follows Geoff's plan he layed out for them, and eventually make it to the Universal Overlord. However, it is then that the Universal Overlord's Giant Mutated Puffie stomps and kills Micro Boy. Using their rage over their friend's death, Tigzon and Puzzle Guy transform into Super Tigzon and Super Puzzle Guy without a power-source for a final battle with the Universal Overlord-- destroying him. Due to the Universal Overlord's curse, upon destruction he was erased from all of time, as if he never existed, and subsequently the events of Sploder Brawlers were erased with nobody (including Jingo) remembering what had happened. Battle mode The Christmas Mystery Jingo cameos in Level 2, walking around Sploder Town wearing a Santa Claus hat. Sploder Fighterz Jingo makes a cameo in Almightygoomy's crossover game: Sploder Fighterz. In Part 2's Level 6, Jingo is standing in what appears to be the town of Mango Island (from the game Tigzon Island). He was going to play a role in a future part of the game, before the remaining parts were cancelled. Sploder Brawlers Melee Racket Frog Jingo cameos in Racket Frog Stage 4's Level 3, standing behind a bush near Doro. Petit Flashback Jingo makes a cameo appearance in Petit Flashback Delta's Level 2, under Shrub Town with other Sploder Series protagonists. B Ball 2 Jingo cameos near Doro in Level 6. Racket Frog Typhoon Jingo makes a playable guest appearance in Level 4. Jingo decides to explore Wumbum, due to his adventurous spirit. Tigzon Island Jingo has a background appearance, being seen through a window walking around in a beach area. Skyward Heroes Jingo was exploring Reku, when at some point the magic cores he was carrying were stolen. Negativ (the main antagonist of the game) tricks Jingo into thinking that Matthew (the main protagonist) and friends Alex and Victor stole them. Jingo proceeds to try and trap the trio in a snowy region and take his cores back, but after that fails, Jingo uses force to try and get the cores back in a boss battle. After the trio defeats Jingo, Matthew explains that it was actually Negativ who stole the cores, not them. Jingo apologizes and tells the trio where Negativ is hiding out. Jingo presumably gets his cores back after Matthew defeats Negativ, and goes off to explore some more, or returns home. The SploderianRich Show Jingo has made numerous appearances across SploderianRich (Rich3001k)'s The SploderianRich Show, on YouTube. A comedy based web-series, TSRS focuses on the life of Rich3001k's self-insert character, Rich, and his wacky friends and foes in Splosion City. Like Sploder Brawlers and Sploder Brawlers Melee, the show does contain the unlicensed use of famous videogame and other fictional characters, though unlike said games, The SploderianRich Show usually does so for parody purposes. Jingo first appears in season 3, in the special'' Splode Time Continuum''. In this episode, Jingo decides to leave his own Sploder game and visit Splosion City. While in Splosion City, Jingo-- along with other Sploder Series protagonists who've left their games on Sploder.com too-- goes to surprise visit Rich at his house. Upon seeing them, however, Rich goes into a panic, and quickly informs them of their unfortunate predicament: Due to a glitch in the space-time continuum, Sploder characters can't leave their games without disappearing from them altogether-- even though other video game characters (like Link from The Legend of Zelda) can leave and still be present in their own games. In order to fix this glitch, the group heads through a portal into the space time continuum, where they encounter the master of space time: Hoopa from Pokémon. At first, Hoopa denies their request, but after a quick battle, Hoopa grows annoyed and grants the group their wish. With the glitch fixed, Jingo celebrates with Rich and the others their victory back at Rich's house. From this point on, Jingo continues to hang around Splosion City. Jingo appears on a poster in Season 4's Episode 32: Splosion Film Festival. In Harvet Moon, a corrupt version of American celebrity Steve Harvey (named Steve Harvet) has commandeered Splosion City and locked away many of its denizens, including Jingo. Fortunately, everyone eventually escapes. Jingo appears again in Episode 39: Nipple Tickler 500 Ultimate, where he is viewing an art gallery alongside other Sploder Series protagonists. This sets up a gag where, upon Jerry Revolutionary driving past them, they all turn into existing characters which they are inspired by, with Jingo turning into Goku from Dragon Ball Z. Jingo doesn't make another major appearance again until Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Destiny, where he informs Rich on Chronic's planned takeover. Skyward 4 Although Jingo does not appear physically in Almightygoomy's Skyward 4, there is a face cutout board of him in Reku, on the first level. Trivia * At one point during conception, Jingo was to wield a sword rather than his now signature staff. * Jingo was originally said to be fourteen in the first game. However, Jingo's age was later changed to twelve years old, because series creator Supersonic72 felt the original age would make the character "too old" when the series would later skip forward in time. * Jingo is ambidextrous. * The only game in the Jingo series where Jingo is not present is Jingo Legends: Stephenio Side Story. Interestingly enough, he is not mentioned either. * The out-of-universe reason for the changes in appearance during Legends is that, rather than being designed by series creator Supersonic72, Jingo's design in Legends was instead created by Dealwithitdewott, who randomly created the sprite one day using an RPGMaker template, and then gave to Supersonic72 for use. The in-universe reason is that Jingo simply wanted to try out a new style. Category:Characters Category:Heroes